Opposites
by RoyalRedBlood
Summary: This is a normal Shizaya like any other, except, instead of starting out as enemies, they are friends. Together, they learn and grow together until an event causes them to grow weary of each others strengths and lose sight of their friendship. Rating may go up, who knows
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Opposites

**Rating: **K+

This is a Shizaya fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

...Or, at least will.

**Quick author's note:** This story will most likely be dull, sloppy, and well... odd. I'll admit I am still 'wet behind the ears' for this sort of thing. A newbie is bound to make mistakes, but I'm hoping with practice, I'll get better at this. Until then, please take care of me! Oh, and enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>It seems no matter how deep I shove that part of me, it still manages to dig its way back up, devouring my mind. I can't stand it. I hate it when someone beats me in strength, I don't care for anything else though. If it's something other than physical strength, I just shrug it off. It doesn't matter to me if they're smarter, because I know that I can break their neck if they become a threat.<p>

So why, when I met that person, did I feel uneasy? I could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't all that strong, just a skinny, short weakling. But as soon as I came in contact with him, I knew I had to be weary, cautious.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Where do you think you're hiding, eh? Orihara!" I bellowed. I had been searching around for him for quite a while now and I was really getting ticked off. I was about to give up when I saw a little rustle in a tree to the right of the park's walkway.<p>

'Heh, so that's where you are...' I thought.

I circled around it so it'll look like left from where he is. Slowly, I crept up to the back of the tree, and jumped up grabbing the first branch as lightly as possible. Despite my appearance, I really am pretty graceful. I have to be in order to keep up with this acrobat, Orihara Izaya.

I slowly scaled the branches, so as not to get the brunette's attention. When I finally got up there though, I saw him smiling down at me with that devilish smirk of his. 'Well, I already knew all this sneakiness was futile,' I though as he snickered at me.

"Oh, Shizu-chan! How lovely of you to join me. I certainly hope you weren't trying to sneak up on me~"

"Hmph. Of course not, you are far too smart to fool, huh Louse?" I retorted, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I hate how he always looks down on me and my mind. I know I'm not the brightest, but I'm not stupid like he says. I'm just easily stirred up!

"Oh well, no matter. I found out some pretty interesting things~ want to know about them?"

I could see his eyes glittering with a mischievous glint, one that only the infamous Orihara Izaya would have.

I snorted, "Since you are the one bringing it up, I'd rather not. I know that it's better I don't get involved in your schemes." I searched in my pocket for a cigarette.

"Boo, Shizu-chan! You always have to ruin the fun. No matter, I must be off. Places to go, people to destroy, I do hope you understand." Izaya stretches out to jump from the branch he was on. "Oh, and before I go, you do realize smoking a cigarette in a tree is extremely ironic. I just thought I'd bring it up~ later, Shizu-cha~n!" And with that, he was gone.

I watched as he flitted down to Ikebukuro until he was lost in the crowd. I looked up and blew out the remaining smoke in my lungs. Then I crushed the cigarette in my hand so as not to set fire to the tree, then dropped from the tree myself. I decided I'd better get back to my job as a debt collector, or Tom might scold me again. I was in no hurry as I strolled from the park to the polluted streets of Ikebukuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Opposites

'_It's time for me to take my route around Ikebukuro_~' I thought as I logged off of my laptop. '_I might even be able to meet my favorite little bartender!_'

I started my trip with a nice stroll from my lovely home, counting off the time for each thing to happen. "That woman over on that porch is going to start her annual bicker with her husband in three, two, one…"

"BASTARD! I thought you said you loved me! I"—'Haha… Oh, how typical these humans are.' I snickered to myself as I sauntered past the middle-aged woman's semi-mansion. I _do _love this place of mine; high quality but not unpleasantly expensive.

Eventually, I made it to the infamous street of Ikebukuro. Though, as I was about to reach my actual destination, two aggravating otakus crossed my path to tell me about the latest manga update.

"God, Izaya! Kuroshitsuji; Sebastian and Ciel! Their relationship is most definitely reaching a whole new level! SHOTA WITH A BUTLER x MASTER LOVE AFFAIR! Positively hot!"

"Ahaha! Is that so?" I replied, mentally grimacing. '_Do these to imbecilic, anime freaks even have an off switch?' _"I bet that is going to make very interesting twist to the story, now isn't it?"

"AH! But of course! There is going to be such a burning passion between those two, that we might seriously become burned by this blazing flame of love!" Elker exclaimed, simultaneously.

"Oi! You guys ready to leave yet?" Dotachin practically yelled. "Kadota is getting impatient!"

"Eh~ Sorry Iza-chan! We must part here… You know how those old men are~" Erica said; Walker was already grabbing some of their loot for the day and taking off.

"Ah, but we shall meet some other time! 'Till next time, Izaya!" Elker shouted, as they scurried off to Kadota's van.

'_And I thought they'd chat with me until I went insane!' _I thought to myself. '_Already, I'm behind schedule.' _I turned and practically skipped down the sidewalk to the one bar I absolutely have go to; the same bar where my favorite monster works.

* * *

><p>"Make sure he doesn't get out!"<p>

"Where is he now? Boss!"

"He's somewhere around that bar now, I now give you full permission to kill him," I always am like this, no emotion; it gets in the way of my work, and as yakuza boss, I cannot allow that to happen.

I hopped into the black car waiting for me and told them to go to the street Ikebukuro. Apparently those idiotic underlings of mine are completely useless when I am not around them. We take a turn past these old, grimy looking buildings where the not-so-lucky folk live; I guess you could call it the ghettos. Well, it doesn't matter what you call it anyway. As long as these rats pay what is required of them, they could live in the best hotel for all I care.

We slow down to see where the men currently are. I see them chasing down a man in the busy streets, and hear their yelling. '_Why is it that they have to do their jobs so painstakingly slow?'_ I hate how these men always have to make our work harder than it really is.

My phone starts to ring again. '_Finally'_ I think as I answer the cell. "Do you have him?" I ask into the receiver.

"We have him cornered in the alley to the right of the building; we'll shoot at your command."

"Well done, I shall be there right about." My car starts to slow at the same time I say so, and parks in front of a dingy alleyway, filled with graffiti. I step out and walk slowly over to my men, who were surrounding around a more unlucky person. I noticed with disgust that said man was trembling and on the ground, holding his knees to his chest. '_Heh, like he didn't know this was how it would turn up. If we don't get paid back, we'd have to get money some other way.'_ I started chuckling. Each step I took echoed off of the surrounding walls and each step made the huddled figure cringe.

"Good work, men. Now, you may beat him."

The sound of fists pounding into the man, the sound of snapping bones, and the man's shrill cries reverberated throughout the alley. As it kept going on, his cries became softer, and softer, as the man tired and weakened.

After a while, there was no sound coming from him at all. I looked over and when I saw what used to be him, all there was, was a bloody pulp the size of a man. The face was completely smashed in, so there was no way you could tell who he was by looking.

One of the men trudged over to where I stood. "Boss, what about the money this dog owed us?"

I smirked, "He has a family, right? Two little girls and a wife, if my information is correct; we can sell them off as pets as well as their, and his, belongings."

At that time, another man came up. He was obviously one of the newer recruits and seemed a little intimidated; as he should. "Um, sir… What of the body, sir?" He shifted from side to side, looking uncomfortable.

I leered again as I answered his ridiculous question. "I know a man who is perfect when it comes to manipulating information."

"Eh? And who is that?" he asked, looking a little more relaxed with my response.

My grin grew wider, "A certain information broker by the name of Orihara Izaya."

* * *

><p>As that name was said, one particular brunette reached his destination, a bar next to a certain alleyway where the famous yakuza was crowding in; the bar where certain bleached haired bartender worked innocently, mixing drinks and kicking out the angry drunks who caused trouble. That bartender, was none other than Heiwajima Shizuo; a man with intense strength, and a surprising friend of a flee.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I was only a block away from Heiwajima, Shizuo's bar; just one more turn and I'd be right outside my favorite monster's work place.

I skipped past a beaten looking vending machine and turned to the (cheap) bar only to slow to an abrupt stop. What had stopped me was the sight of a black, unlicensed car that had darkened windows to add to my unease. I know this car. I know it. I am Orihara, Izaya; the world famous information broker after all. However, as I look at the dark vehicle now, that title does nothing to comfort my bad feeling.

Normally this would never bother me. I know the owner to this car. It is a yazuka boss named Shiki-san, who gives me jobs every once in a while. My job obviously is just that: to collect information from the underworld and sell it out to the highest bidder; that being Shiki.

It does bother me now though. Why does this have to happen so close to Shizuo? This could be dangerous for him and not because I don't think he can't handle himself, he is the strongest man in Ikebukuro! No, this has nothing to do with his physical well-being. This could get him involved in something he has no reason to be in.

To stop that, I walk over to where the car is and notice said yakuza boss surrounded by his men. Just as I stepped in front of his car, he turned around and leered at me, like he knew I was coming. "Of course he knew", I think to myself. "Like anything gets past him."

I refused to show my apprehension and smoothed my face to look indifferent. "Ah, Shiki-san~ what sort have trouble have you gotten yourself into today, ne?" I inquired in a mocking tone.

"Orihara-kun, I was expecting you. I may just have a job for you, can you handle it?" Shiki replied, seemingly bored by my act.

"Since when has a job ever been too much for me?" I responded, faking a shocked and wounded voice.

"That is just what I wanted to hear. I need you to make this whole thing," he said as he gestured to a meaty pulp, which I just noticed, "go away. I think you understand what I mean by that."

"But of course. You came to the right guy, Shiki-san!" This was just another ordinary job. I have done things of this sort many times before, and yet; I still feel anxious.

He smirked again. How I hate that look on his face. It's bad enough with that terrible scar next to his eye. "Here is what I think our plan of action be, Orihara," he started talking again, still with that smile on his face. "Because it is so close to a certain man with anger issues, why don't we just put this all on him? This little… incident can easily be resolved just by a little manipulation now can't it, Izaya? Since this dog was beaten to death instead of a bullet wound, all you need to do, is pin the blame all on your lovely Heiwajima-san."

I knew it. I knew there had to be a reason for this bad feeling. I have to refuse this! "Hah, Shiki-san, you do realize that you could just throw the body into Tokyo bay like you usually do, right?" I tried getting him to get his mind away from Shizuo. "You've done it many times over, so why not do it now?"

"Because, Orihara-kun, this rat is one man that people would be looking for; we cannot allow others to go look for him now can we?" Noticing my startled look, he grinned. "This man was a politician that needed a little boost for his occupation. Being the kind-hearted man that I am, I decided to lend him a hand, expecting full return of the money I loaned him of course. When he tried running away without paying back however, we had to end him." He shrugged.

No! This can't happen! Shizuo is already on the polices' radar with all his raging… he can't afford to have man-slaughter on his record! But, I can't defy Shiki-san. He's a higher up in the underworld; someone you don't want on your enemy list.

I inwardly sigh, knowing I can't disobey this man. It's better I am the one that puts him in jail than some other person; I can make the charge a little less harsh. That would be good… right?

"Fine, Shiki-san… But I am only doing this because it's you who asked me~" I will never allow him to know how this really gets to me, so I go back to my sing-song voice.

"That's good to hear, Orihara-kun. I'm glad to have done business with you." And with that, our conversation ended.

I watched as his men stalked away, back to their posts around the city, as Shiki strides over to his car and drives off. The whole time I watched, I felt something eat at my chest, at my heart, as I knew that by the end of the day, I will have Shizuo arrested for false charges.

"Oh, Shizu-chan… Will you ever forgive me?"


	4. Chapter 4

It's just another typical day; serve up the drinks people ordered, wipe the tables and counters, and kicking out all the drunks who made scenes. It may seem annoying, and sometimes it _is_, but I always feel at ease with this feeling of order. I like the feeling of actually having a purpose that doesn't have to do with this insane strength of mine.

Now it's around the time where customers start to slow… In just a few minutes I'm going to have to throw all these drunkards out into the street. _'Maybe today I won't have to use force… They all seem calm enough, or at least drunk enough, to not really put up a fight.'_ I think to myself, contentedly.

My watch goes off as I once again wiped the counter. _'Alright, it's time to close up.'_ I, in turn, get out from behind the bar and over to where the few people who still were are sitting. "Alright, folks, you know the drill; 12:00 is closing time, which means you guys can either get out on your own or I'll have to kick your sorry ass!" Of course, when I say that it's only to get them moving and **not** because I'm pissed off.

I watch and hear their grumbles as they started to unsteadily get up from their spots. One fell over a chair as he attempted to take himself out. He's just lucky I'm in a good mood today as I helped him back up onto his feet. I'm not a bad guy; my temper just gets the best of me sometimes.

I can hear some sirens coming from the main streets. They seemed to be getting louder, but it's nothing new. They are probably just going through their 'sweep' as I like to call it.

After the bleary-eyed, unsteadied footed guy left, I returned to the bar and started turning over the chairs onto the tables (which I wiped one last time for good measure). I then started to do a bit of my own sweeping. It's not like all this is really necessary but I like it when my boss praises me. You can call me an idiot all you want, or… as Izaya would say; proto-something.

The sirens outside continued to grow louder and it seemed to be heading in my direction. "Dammit… how can I have any peace and quiet with all these fucking sirens blaring?" I growl to myself.

The objects of the noise seem to have stopped right in front of my restaurant.

'_This is getting weird…'_ I thought to myself, slightly nervous. '_They don't usually stop…What's going on?'_ I slowly walked over to the door, peering out to see a bunch of police cars as well as motorcycles.

Suddenly, I hear my name blare out from a microphone of some sort. **"Heiwajima-san! Get out of here with your hands up! We have you surrounded, there's no way out. If you do this quietly, your charges **_**may **_**be less severe."**

I stopped and my blood ran cold. '_What? What do they want with me? I haven't done anything! I haven't even lost my temper with anyone. So why…?'_

"E-excuse me?" I stutter, although I bet they think that I am growling at them, considering the way they glare at me. "Why do I have to come with you? I haven't done anything!"

"Bull shit!" one of the younger looking deputies screams, quickly hushed by some of the older men. "We've heard of you and your reputation; now your crazy strength has finally grown to be too much," the man who seemed to be in charge states.

I stare at the man who spoke out. He has a cold look on his face, which isn't surprising; he **is **a cop, after all. He wore a helmet, so he must have been one of the cops that came on a motorcycle. "What are you talking about…? I just said I haven't done anything, didn't I?" I feel as if they were trapping me. For what, I don't know…

"Do you know of this man?" The main guy asked, showing me a picture of what seems to be a politician. At least I think he is a politician; he sure is dressed up as one. "He is a regular at your bar. Just last week he was reported as missing. Yesterday, he was found in an alley-way, next to your bar." Noticing my bewildered look, he continued. "When we found him, however, he was dead."

My eyes widen. '_Dead? He's dead? Why does this have to do with me; just because he was a regular here? But I'm not the only worker here… I'm not even the boss of this place.'_

I clear my throat and say my thoughts out-loud. "What does his death have to do with me? How did he die, anyway? Drug overdose?"

"The man was apparently killed with the blows of someone's fists. Now, who here has a reputation of beating the shit out of people when angered? Of course, we wouldn't come here to you with nothing but a hunch." The man stares at me, watching me process it all. '_Probably hoping to get a reaction out of me… But I'm innocent. I don't need to worry… So why am I?'_

"Then why are you here? You said you wouldn't come here with just a guess." I retort.

"Hm… You may not be as stupid as people say you are, Heiwajima-san. Oh well, you forced it out of me… The reason we are here is because when we took DNA samples and prints of the fists, you came up."

My eyes widen once again as I try to get my voice to come out. "…M-me…? Why did I come up when you did that?"

"Quit acting ignorant!" the same kid from before shrieks. "Tomo! Remember where you stand," The main cop scolds. He turns back to me and with a blank face with no emotion, says, "Heiwajima-san, you are under arrest for the murder of –"

By then I don't really pay attention to what he was saying. I am too busy trying to make sense of it all. As he cites my rights to me, my mind is whirling, struggling to find the answer that didn't seem to exist.

When they start to cuff me, I come back to my senses and scream, "Wait!"

"What? You have thirty seconds to say what you want." Mr. Police-officer says.

"I know of someone who can clear my name! Please!" I practically beg.

"Alright, who is it?" He replies, sounding rather bored.

"His name is Orihara, Izaya. I'm sure if you ask him, you can clear all this up!" I start to feel a little rise of hope in my chest. Izaya would always keep me from getting in trouble, I'm sure he can show them that this is all a misunderstanding.

But my hope starts to dwindle as the cop starts to laugh. "Orihara-san? You think **he** will get you out of this when **he**, himself, was the one who helped us find you."

'_What… It's a lie. Izaya would never do that. He isn't like that, despite his work and reputation. He wouldn't do this to a friend.' _ Those words stung… so much more than you could ever imagine. I feel numb, thinking that this can be true. No… it's not it **can** be true… it **is** true. The man's hard, cold face just says it all.

The reason I am going to prison is because if a certain informant I thought to be my friend, known as Orihara Izaya.

-{ In Shinjuku; Orihara Izaya's house.}-

I am reading the conversation on the screen of my laptop. Right now it's talking about how apparently a swarm of police cars all crowded around a certain restaurant in Ikebukuro and arrested the insane man with gorilla strength.

**Bakyura** – "Yeah! It was insane! I was ….doing something at the time so I just so happened to be out. Then **that** happened!"

**Setton** – "I was in the middle of another job that day. Do you know why that happened?"

**Bakyura** – "No clue. But it WAS Heiwajima, Shizuo they were arresting, so…"

**Setton** – "What? What did he do?"

**Bakyura** – "Apparently he beat this guy to death."

**Setton** – "No way… Is that true?"

**Kanra** – "…How bad was it…?

**Bakyura** – "He was completely flipping his shit, you know? He was all 'I DIDN'T DO IT!' and 'I'M INNOCENT!' It was really annoying you know?"

With that, I can't handle it anymore and sign out.

"SHIT!" I flung my laptop across the room, smashing against the opposite wall. "It isn't my fault… It happens all the time, nothing new. It's just Shizu-chan."

Those words sting the most.

"_Just Shizu-chan."_


	5. Extra

It has recently come to light that is beginning to remove stories with sexually explicit content. While none of my stories contain any (Not yet anyway, hehe~) some of the stories in my favorites do. Please help raise awareness for this situation by adding a chapter at the end of some of your stories stating the problem. Here is a link to a petition that has been started to help stop the deletion of fanfictions. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# Take out the spaces and sign it!

So long~

R


End file.
